Peril
by Scarlett H. Hamilton
Summary: A night out with a new friend turns into more than Raven bargained for. One-shot. COMPLETE.


**Peril**

As Raven awakens she realizes it is cold and dark. The smell of disinfectant lingers in the air. It almost reminds her of a hospital type smell. She tries to sit up only to realize that she can't move. Raven stills as she hears voices. They are faint and far away at first but they quickly draw closer.

"Who did you bring this time Zain?"

"Someone very special, Zian. I think you are really going to like her."

Zain? She remembers the name and voice of the one addressed as such. Its a guy she met at the cafe a few weeks ago. A very hot guy. They could talk for hours about their shared interest in books and did so when ever they both happened to meet at the cafe. Raven remembers beginning to feel ill this time after drinking her tea. She was tired and couldn't get back to the tower with her powers. Zain was going to take her there. This she is very sure isn't the tower. To Raven it sounds like a door creaks open on rusty hinges but she can't see anything.

An overhead light reveals Raven naked save for the blindfold covering her eyes. She is shackled to a metal table with her arms splayed out above her head and her legs are spread open with her ankles shackled to the corners of the table. "Oh my...you did very well this time Zain. This one is sure to be most enjoyable. I'm going to get my special tools for this."

While Zian goes off in search of the seldom used special tools Zain steps over to Raven. "Hey there pretty bird. Remember me?"

Raven draws her head away from him as he reaches out caressing her cheek.

"Don't be that way. My twin brother shares all my good looks, but he is painfully shy. He doesn't get out into the dating scene so I bring him girls to play with. His tastes are rather different to put it mildly, but to each his own. Be nice and play along with him and you won't be hurt understand?"

She nods her head slightly.

"Good little birdy."

"And afterward?"

"That depends. Lets save that thought for later shall we?" Zain steps back as Zian returns to the room and closes the door.

Zian sits down the box of special tools on a nearby table and arranges them in neat tidy order before he turns gazing down at the girl for awhile before he looks over at his brother. He has brought home look alikes of famous people before. "Is she really...her?"

"That is your favorite dark little bird, Zian." Zain sits down on a chair in the corner. "It took me weeks to finally get her here."

"The real thing..." Zian practically drools as he looks down at Raven. "...I never even dared to dream it could be possible."

"Why don't you say hello to my brother pretty bird?"

Raven chews on her lower lip a few moments before she speaks in a slightly trembling voice. "He-hello Zian."

Zain steps back in awe. "It really is her..." He stands there gazing down at her for several moments before he turns back to the table and dons a pair of sterile gloves. From a basin of warm water laced with hospital grade disinfectant Zian takes a sponge and wrings it out before running across Raven's body.

Raven trembles as he repeats the process several times. She has no idea what he is about to do but given the situation, despite Zain's attempt at reassurance, nothing good comes to her mind. The disinfectant in the water...the snap of sterile gloves Raven is sure she heard...and the mention of special tools. She very much dreads whatever is about to happen.

"Now that you are squeaky clean the fun can begin." Zian drops the sponge back into the water and makes a selection from his choice of tools.

Her voice is barely a whisper as she speaks. "Don't hurt me please." Raven cringes at the sound of Zain laughing in the background.

Zian glares at his brother, but his voice shows just how much he is appalled by the thought. "I would never hurt anyone."

"She's never done anything like this before Zian. Its only natural for her to be a little scared."

Zian looks down at Raven. "A virgin...really?"

Zain nods. "In more ways than one."

"Then I should take this nice and slow." Zian slides the tool lightly across Raven's nose before drawing it gently across her lips and down her neck.

Raven is shocked to discover the special tool of choice is a feather. She squirms as much as her bonds allow as Zian drags it slowly down her body.

"You are very ticklish aren't you? This is going to be a very fun evening."

She tries to hold back in fear of what might happen with her powers if she looses focus but as he drags the feather across her left foot, Raven can't keep it in any longer and bursts out laughing.

* * *

**Tell me truthfully did you expect something really bad to happen to Raven? Were you just as shocked as her over what did happen? I wanted something dark with just a small touch of humor to it as well. I'm twisted and left on my own this is the kind of stuff I write. If you didn't get it from the names the guys are identical twin brothers. Those are alternate spellings of Zane and Zion. I don't know just how shy he ended up being but Zian also is a neat freak and afraid of germs if that didn't come out very clear. It was written as a one-shot but if people want more I could be persuaded to continue it.**

**AND**

**Raven is not OOC despite what some may think. I'm not a natural born writer that can just sit down, type away, and end up with a story. A ton of thought and planning goes into everything including how a character like Raven would react finding herself in a situation like this. Given how hard I have work to get something as short and simple as this I take great offense at the OOC accusation.  
**


End file.
